Glow Baby Glow
by angelbsb
Summary: Chloe and Clark are a couple and they use some items that glow in the dark, and have special abilities.


Title: Glow Baby Glow  
Author : angelbsb  
Pairing : Chloe / Clark  
Rating : NC-17  
Summary : Pure Funny Smut  
Disclaimer : Do not own they belong to Almiles ,The CW and DC Comics

Chloe and Clark were making out on the living room couch . Chloe is lightly nipping on Clark's neck. While Clark's hand was moving towards Chloe's breast to pinch her nipple. Both Clark and Chloe let out moans of pleasure at each other's touch. Chloe and Clark start to loosen up there clothing.

Clark stops Chloe and says "Chloe we have to stop. I don't want to hurt you ". Chloe grabs his face and says "Clark. With my healing meteor power you can not hurt me please give this a chance ". Clark thinks about what Chloe just said and realizes. "Your right I did you would just heal right up. Ok let's give it a shot" Clark says with a small smile. Chloe gives Clark a kiss to calm and reassure him of the situation.

Chloe pulls away from the kiss and says "Clark I got these condoms in the mail today. They are called Glowers Novelty Condoms for her pleasure .Want to use them. They say they glow in the dark. Plus their in your favorite colors" Says Chloe. "Chloe I got them in the mail also. That sounds like a great idea. I'll go make my room a bit darker "Says Clark." Really! That's real cool " Chloe says in a sultry voice to Clark. Chloe shivers. That causes Clark to smile at her hotly. They then get off the couch but before heading upstairs. Chloe gets her packet of condoms out of her purse while Clark gets his off the kitchen island.

Once their in Clark's bedroom Chloe starts unbuttoning Clark's shirt .While Clark is bumbling trying to unbutton Chloe's jeans. Chloe pulls away and says " Clark. How about this. We each loosen our clothes then you can Superspeed them off of us ". Clark gives Chloe a sexy grin at her suggestion. Before she can blink their clothing is piled on the floor.

Chloe falls back onto the bed and Clark gently lies on top of her. Clark starts by softly nipping behind Chloe's ear. Chloe let's out a soft moan then runs her hands up and down Clark's back . One of Chloe's hands move to Clark's chest and pinches one of his nipples .Clark let's out a chest rumbling moan.

Clark starts to nip and suck his way down to Chloe's breasts. Chloe digs her hands into Clark's hair. Chloe let's out a groan at Clark's touch on her breasts. With Chloe's nipple still in his mouth Clark smiles at her groan. Clark starts moving down towards her slit. Clark starts to gently lick and kiss her there. This causes Chloe's eyes to roll in the back of her head in pleasure.

When Chloe's taste hit's Clark's tongue it causes Clark to moan deeply. This causes Chloe to have an orgasm. Clark then slowly kisses his way back up Chloe's body. "Oh My God Clark. You are so great at that " Chloe says with a dreamy smile on her face. "Glad you think so Chloe. This would be my first time doing that " Clark says with a bright blush.

" Doing that was your first time. Oh My Gosh Clark you're a natural at it " Chloe says softly. Soon Chloe softly pushes Clark onto his back then kisses and licks her way down Clark's body. Chloe starts to gently suck one of his balls into her mouth. Clark clinches his hands tightly and let's out a growling moan. Chloe lets his ball pop out of her mouth loudly then she proceeds to start to suck on the head of his staff.

Clark grabs the sheets tightly in pleasure at the way Chloe was touching him. Chloe starts to bob her head up and down slowly then faster. When Clark's taste hits Chloe's tongue she let's out a pleased moan. "Oh Chlo. Don't stop please don't stop. Your really great at this " Clark says in a gravely deep voice. In reply to what Clark has said was to hum against him. Clark's orgasm hits him hard he let's out a loud yell of pleasure .Soon Chloe slowly kisses her way back up Clark's chest.

When Clark has caught his breath and looks at Chloe. "Chloe. I think you should be the one to choose which colored condom we will use first " Clark says in a sexy deep voice. Chloe leans up and grabs one of the packets and chooses the red one, Chloe rips the packet open and slips the red condom on Clark. Unknown to either Clark or Chloe is Clark's eyes glow red then go green.

Clark feels a bit weird but brushes it off as still coming down from his orgasm. Chloe is looking at the red condom glowing in the dark room and giggles. Clark does a sexy smile at Chloe's giggle and says "So Chlo. Do you like what you see? Ready to get started baby? ". " I likey what I see Clark. I've never been more ready " Chloe says in a sultry voice. Clark or Kal lightly bites on Chloe's neck before lifting one of her legs up to his hip.

Chloe quickly puts her other leg around his hip. Kal slowly thrusts into Chloe and says "Damn Chloe. You're so hot and tight. You feel so damn good. Oh baby this is going to be so great". "God Clark. You feel so good inside me. It already is great because I'm with you " Chloe says while starting to lift her hips up into his. Against Chloe's neck Kal smiles a happy but cocky smile. They are moving together when there climax's hit. There eyes are rolling back into their heads.

Chloe is gasping for breath but is smiling brightly. Kal's breath is back to normal .His smile shows off his white sharp teeth. Kal then gently moves out of Chloe to remove the condom. Then quickly puts on the other red condom .Kal's eyes glow red again so his smile is even more wicked sexy.

Kal's hand moves towards Chloe's bud and thumbs it rapidly. Chloe raises half off the bed at his touch. Then Chloe takes one of her hands towards Kal's staff and pumps it hard. They both let out groan's at there touches. "OH Chloe. You feel so good. Are you ready for me again baby? "Kal says in a sensual voice." C-Clark. I could say the same for you baby. I'm always ready for you. I need you now" Chloe says while leading Kal's staff towards her.

Kal then slowly thrusts into Chloe. Chloe raises her legs higher onto Kal's waist. This causes Kal to hit Chloe's G-spot. Chloe tightens around Kal in rippling waves. Kal moves even quicker but gently. Chloe starts to lightly rake her nails down his back. Kal while still pumping leans down to suck on her pluse. There orgasms hit them at the same time.

Both are gasping for there breath . After a few minutes Kal moves to take off the last Red K condom. Kal is still feeling the effects of the Red K but does not mind. Chloe is still coming down from her intense orgasm .Chloe turns towards Kal and says "That was amazing .Are you ready for more ". All Kal does is gives her a huge grin.

Chloe pushes him onto his back then reaches for one of the blue condoms. Chloe opens it then rolls it on Kal. "My, My. Oh Poppa Smurf. How big you are. Come on in " Chloe says with a sexy giggle. Kal grabs her hips to help her move her onto his staff. Chloe starts pumping slowly at first then goes faster. Kal sits up and makes Chloe put her arms tighter around his neck. Chloe then throws her legs tightly around Kal's waist. Kal lifts them into the air at the height of there passions.

Chloe opens her eyes and notices that there flying during sex. Instead of being scared Chloe's orgasm hits her hard, Kal's orgasm was triggered by Chloe's reactions and he smiles, they slowly both come down from the air and there orgasms. Chloe now notices that Clark / Kal is covered in sweat like she is. Clark looks over at Chloe and looks at her with a smile.

A few minutes later Clark realized that the Red Condoms had Red K in them. " Chlo. Guess what I just figured out! The Red Glowers had Red K in them. Until now I've been Kal. Are you sure I didn't hurt you? If I did tell me "Clark says while lying on his side facing her. " They did wow. I should have figured that out when we flew during the last time. Nope you did not hurt me Clark. I've never had so many orgasms in my life "Chloe says with a loving giggle while facing him. " Yeah they did Chlo. We really flew the last time? Oh wow! Really Chlo" Clark says with wide eyes and a smile.

They both lay there quietly until Clark says "Chloe what if us having sex without the Red K is not any good?" "Clark. We having sex without the Red K will be wonderful. But if you're not sure let's have sex again with a yellow condom " Chloe says in a confident tone. Clark looks at Chloe then smiles. He reaches for a condom. As Clark rolls on the condom Chloe says "Let me feel your mighty light saber .May your force is in me ". Chloe giggles as Clark leans over her. He starts sucking on her nipples. Chloe groans and grabs Clark's hair tightly.

There passions build quickly during their foreplay. Clark enters Chloe slowly but deeply. Chloe starts to thrusts her hips in motion to Clark's. Clark lifts one of her legs up to his neck wrapping it around it tightly. While Chloe tightens her other leg around his hip. Both are so far gone all they can do is gasp or grunt in pleasure.

There orgasms hit them even harder then before. When they catch their breaths. Chloe says " Clark I must say. The sex is way better then it was with Red K. I must say we had Superorgasms. That must be a new Superpower". Clark grins a cheesy smile then says "I agree with you about the sex. Yeah we did have Superorgasms. No it's not a new power. It was only with you "." That is one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me Clark "Chloe says with a bright smile." Be ready to hear more sweet things from me Chloe" Clark says softly against her hair.

Before either can fall asleep. "Clark. Hand me one of the packets. I want to see who made them "Chloe says with a bright spark in her eyes. Clark hands Chloe one of the packets. Chloe sees who made by a division of Luthorcorp. Should we sue or write them a thank you note ". " That makes sense. Well Chlo, I think a thank you letter sounds good " Clark says in a warm sleepy voice. Chloe shakes her head yes then snuggles into Clark's chest to sleep.

THE END


End file.
